After War, Suprises Happens
by MagicAndDemons4Ever
Summary: After the horrible war with Voldemort, he is finally dead, and gone forever. The times are changed, and a new marriage law that Hermione helped to construct after what she knows...Set after DH...
1. Chapter 1

Part 1 - After war, comes suprises... (in this Dumbledore, Sirius, Remus, Tonks and Severus etc survived the war and years after)

Hermione was sent to come for a Order meeting, something about the new marriage-law and she knew Ronald would try to get with her now, but it was too late, as soon she arrived, she and Severus shared a short, but passionate kiss, and that she had a thing to tell him after the meeting, he had smiled and nodded, as they all sat down, she was sitted by Severus and Sirius' sides, Sirius and Remus knew about her and Severus being married for years now. She had married him back in her 6th year, when she just turned 17, but they had been in relationship that Dumbledore knew and accepted too, since her 4th year.

She looked over at Harry, Ronald and Ginerva, Harry had a look of wonder, Ronald was glaring at nothing on the table and Ginerva was worried like she wouldn't be paired up with Harry or something. The fire lit up, and out came Dumbledore and McGonagell and Pomfrey, Mdm Pomfrey gave Hermione a small smile and nod. Hermione smiled warmly back. She loved that woman as her own aunt, and after her parents' death (that Ronald, Harry nor Ginny or the Weasley's knew yet about), Poppy, Minerva and Albus had gotten her to be adopted into Dumbledore's family, and Poppy was both her aunt and godmother with Moody as her godfather, who just arrived too. He went to stand behind Hermione, as he said

"So Albus, what is this meeting about?" Albus after a small sigh, said

"Kingsley is the one who should tell us what this is about", as he now looked at Albus, nodding before he said

"Well this meeting is about that new marriage law, all who isnt married before, still are married, are not going to be affected by it, but those who are those who are single and not married or even engaged. They will be paired up by a complex spell that we do after getting a blood-sample. And no, once paired you cant get out of it either, if you do, your magic will be taken away and you also will be oblivated. The rules too, are that a child is conceive after 3 years, for we all know it takes time to create a child, even if you are doing the deed alot, it still takes time for a womans body to get ready for having a child, that is what Hermione has at least told and learn me about!" At Hermione's name everyone looked at her, as she flushed abit, said

"Thank you for taking that in consideration, Kings, and what he said about children, it is true, not everyone are fertile at once, or that fertile as Molly (she gave the woman a sorry look) is or used to, sorry Molly. Molly shook her head, as she said

"Nonsense, I am or was fertile, which was known well of the Prewett family, twins and many children in the same family. It is known so, and I am blessed to have 7 wonderful kids too!" Hermione smiled at the woman, then she said

"So what happens now?" Kingsley said

"Those who are single, will come with me now and will be taken to do a blood-test!" Hermione nodded, and sat back, paling abit suddenly, Poppy stood up and did her quick dignostic spell and gave Hermione a potion for nausea. Sev took his hand on her thigh to know he was there and would be too. Hermione took her hand over his, and made a small squeeze that she was alright now. As they all was being taken there, when Ronald asked

"Why aren't you with us, Hermione, to be tested afterall they will paired us two up?" Severus looked angry, but Hermione's hand on his still, made him to look calm alittle at least, as Hermione went to say, but Kingsley took her over said

"She is already married, has been since last days of her 6th year, Mr Weasley. That is why she is not subjected or forced to do this!" Then they shuffled him, Harry and Ginny with the rest who were not married. Bill turned to her and said softly

"Who did you get married to, Hermione?" Hermione sighed, still held onto Severus, as she said

"Severus, calm down, he wont do or say anything, I will hex Ronald if he does. But to your question, since my 6th year, I got married to my then boyfriend of 2 years, in presence of Minerva, Albus, Poppy and Alastor!" All gasped of what she was saying, as she then went to sit in Severus' lap, as they got it through that, as Fleur said

"Congratulations to your marriage, Hermione and Severus. Hermione smiled thanks, then she turned and said

"Sev, could we go somewhere private to talk, I really need to tell you something before the others comes back from the testing to question me out of who I married?" Severus nodded, stood up and took her waist and they went off. The others was wondering, as Remus sighed, as he said

"She is going to tell him that she is pregnant, after 3 years of trying!" All was shocked of his confession and that it had taken that long to conceive for them.

Fleur and Bill looked happy too, they somewhat knew Hermione had wanted kids after the war, if she did survive it. But that she also wanted to work, and Severus was not against her to work either, she was afterall training under Poppy's watch.

Albus and Minerva was happy for their adopted daugther, as well was Poppy and Moody.

"She is finally pregnant, Al, oh i am so happy!" Albus smiled, kissing his wife, as the others was just coming back to see the two was kissing and Hermione and Severus in a very tight hug still, all froze at that sight. Then Ronald exploded...

* * *

><p>What do you think of this first chapter? please i need a beta and if you are interested, then PM me and I will PM you back with my email and that i will send the chapter like this to you, DO NOT have any word's on my laptop yet, but i will fixed it soon.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

*Last Chapter*

**_Then Ronald exploded... _**

**_The ones who gone to Ministry to register their single status and that they are up for the arranged marriage due to the marriage law that just came out, they came back to hear that Minerva saying oh finally our daugther is pregnant and that Severus and Hermione comes back in each other's arms and kissing each other. That is when Ronald then exploded. How? Well let's continue our story then. I am also really sorry for lack of new chapter, but i had to collect my mind of what to write and how to write Ron's explosive manners and words._**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Part 2 - Truth Hurts and Reactions. (warning for swearings and cruel words)<em>**

"WHAT THE HELL? YOU ARE WITH THE GREASY BAT AND OUR TORMENTER OF HELL? WHAT THE FUCK WAS YOUR MIND ON?!" Hermione look at him with anger, and tears that well up in her eyes, like Severus noticed and took her into his arms, while holding her from behind, with his hands on her belly. Molly looked like she wanted to tell Hermione off too, but Arthur's glare, she looked away. As Harry said

"Hermione why him?" As Hermione sighed, looked over at her parents, who smiled and nodded, that she was allowed to tell them of what happened to a marriage last year. Hermione said

"i found out that i was adopted by the Granger's but before that was annonounce of my real parents, i had come to them to tell them about me and Severus being in a relationship since my 4th year, before you say it is illegal and i was underaged, i wasnt, for due to my time-turning in 3rd year, i was nearing 17 in our 5th year, so my parents gave us permission back then to date under strict control of keeping it all in secret. In my 5th later half, Sev asked me to marry him. Summer between 6th and our run with the horrocruxes, Harry, Ronald, we got married, with my real parents, godparents present there. Then we all three went on our hunt, and you know how that went. Oh Severus knows that we kissed Ronald, but on my part it was a kiss of mistake and in the moment. But I never felt anything towards you more that I was like sister/mother hen due to my nagging on you and Harry to do your homework instead letting me do yours too. I am really sorry, but I really wasnt allowed to tell this while on the hunt, for i swore to almost secrecy of my real parents, so Voldemort aka Tom Riddle didnt know this!"

As she look over at her parents, who was smiling at her explanations, as Severus just held her by her expanded waist. Harry said after her speech:

"So who is your real parents and how far along are you?" Hermione smiled abit shocked at him, for he realized to movement and holding Sev had on her, said

"My real parents are Minerva and Albus Dumbledore. I am Hermione Cassiopeia Jean Dumbledore. Godparents are Alastor Moody, Poppy Pomfrey, Sirius Black, Andromeda Tonks, Ted Tonks, Remus Lupin!" Harry smiled, as Ronald was turning really red, so to spare Hermione of his insults, Remus silcenced him, as he then turned to Hermione, said

"Mia, are you alright, since you know?" Only he, Sev and Sirius knew about what he was meaning to, she just nodded, as Sev saw her pale abit, and just held her tighter. Minerva turned to the men, said

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked Sev to take her out of here, she didnt want to hear it, so they left, as Remus and Sirius looked at each other, as Sirius said

"Minerva, during the horrocrux hunt Mia was in, she was not just tortured by that mad woman, the reason why Sev looked mad and really upset the day he came back to here, was for what else happened to her in that room" Minerva was held of Albus, who said

"What else happened to my daugther, Sirius, Remus?" As Sirius look over at Andy who nod to tell them, since she too knew, Remus said

"Greyback scratched her back badly, and r-raped her, Minerva, Albus, almost bit her when Draco here saved her by flying him off her with a spell!" Draco nodded, as he told how scared and angry he had been when Greyback did that to her. Albus was holding a crying Minerva, as Ronald looked on with such hatred and jealous, as Harry was pissed off that someone had hurt Hermione, the girl who he saw like a sister to himself, had been hurt by him. He said

"Then i dont mind that she did kill him when he already taken the life of another girl after raping her on Hogwarts grounds. She was so pissed when she saw this scene. *shudders* she was lethal, like you are, Moony, when you didnt take your potions!" Remus looked shocked that Hermione could look like him when he was not on the potion to keep himself in control. After that, Hermione and Severus came back, as Minerva just went and hugged her daugther, who hugged her back finally crying in her arms, Albus couldnt take it and went and hug the two women too.

Hermione was finally relieving her feelings of that night and Remus and Sirius was happy and relieved to see her cry finally. So was Andromeda. Ronald was still under his silcence spell, as Ginerva looked on in envy, as hers, Harry and Ronald's letter with Fred, George, Percy and Charlie's letters came from the ministry. Hermione turned to Percy and Charlie, who had a giant smiles on their faces, as Hermione said

"Who are you chosen to marry then?" Percy looked up at her with a smile, said

"I am paired up with my still girlfriend, Penople Clearwater, you, Char?" Charlie said to all's shock

"I am paired to my current boyfriend, Adam White, of my dragon reserve. That is why I never dated a girl, mom, dad, for I am gay and I have been with Adam since I started there, at age 18!" Hermione smiled and hugged the two boys, as well said her congratulations to the two. Fred said first

"I am paired to marry Angelina Johnson, and George to marry Alicia Spinnet, was it, bro?" At his nod, Hermione smiled and hugged them too. Harry then opened his and smiled, said

"And I am paired up to marry Luna Lovegood! She is an amazing witch, and I have been having feelings for her for a while now!" Hermione smiled, nodding only since she knew his crush since he told her when Ronald wasnt with them in the tent for a month or so. Ronald opens him and paled at whatever it was. Draco instead said

"I am paired to be with my current girlfriend, Astoria Greengress and the letter reveals the Daphne is paired to be with Blaise Zabini!" Hermione lit up and said

"I am so happy for you, Draco as well for my adopted brother Bay too!" Hermione looked over at her parents, who said

"Adopted brother?" Hermione sighed, as she said

"We did the adoption spell after he told me of how really his home-life was like. I am still really pissed off of his so called mother and her too many husbands did to punish him from very young age!" She let a low growls, as a head in the fireplace came and said

"Mia, sis, you are allowed to tell them!" Hermione lit up again and helped him through and hugged him tightly.

"I have missed you brother, how is my adopt parents treating you, bro?" Blaise just smiles and said

"A thousand times better than my own real parents does, they miss you too" Hermione nod and smiled, as Albus asked him

"How did your mother, Theresa and her too many husband's treat you, son?" Blaise teared up, which shocked many except for Hermione and Draco, Hermione took his hand in hers, to give silent comfort. He said

"They treated me like a slave, much like the Dursley's did with Harry here! only worse with magic and yeah" Harry who knew what he meant, looked like he wanted to go over and hurt the woman and the current man she had in her life. Hermione said angrily

"Dad, I only didnt just adopt him but his twinsister and younger brother and sister too. Isabella is now in US, and the twins is with my adopt mother's sister and brother-in-law, how is Marcel and Rose?" Blaise told about Isa was coming back but not the reason why and the twins was happy and love the new parents alot more.

"Hermione what is their names, your adopt aunt and uncle?" Hermione said

" dad, mom, they are actuallly Matt and Emma Finnegan, more common Seamus Finnegan's parents, and Seam is really happy to have them as his siblings too" They all smiled or in Ronald's case was shouting something while still being in the silcence spell.

Blaise and Hermione hugged before he went back home, to come back with a very upset Isabella, when Isa saw Hermione she just ran and almost knocked her over of her forceful hug but Severus saved the two from falling over.


	3. Chapter 3

I have a message for everyone who is reading my stories. I have new account on here, which name is HarmonySaBella1324, you are most welcome to add me on there.

Anyways, I am in a deep writer's block and great deal of a help to how continue my stories or clean them so they will be better read and written. Someone who willing to help me out, is welcome to either contact me on here or my new account.

I am also very much in a state in real life, where my depression is abit over me, due to losing my grandmother and had her funeral this monday in this week.

So I am in need for a Beta and someone who can help me out with doing the cleaning and re-write the stories even for me to sound better.


End file.
